


Your old but not that old

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Robert wants to be ‘ cool ‘, Smut, as in just kissing, attempt at fluff, cute husbands, low key angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Robert wants to get a Motorbike, Aaron makes fun out of him a bit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I was bored and came up with this.... thing. 
> 
> I’m awful at coming up with titles, and I know all of em’ are just dreadful but please just stay with it. Haha. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

“ Your not seriously going to buy a motorbike are you? “ Aaron said looking over Robert’s shoulder. 

“ I’m considering it. “ 

“ why? “ 

“ Because it could look cool - “ 

“ Seriously? Cool? Your not 70, I know your old but not that old. “ Aaron laughed sitting next to his husband at the table, watching Robert scroll down on a website with different motorbikes on. 

He rolled his eyes. “ Hmm very funny. But it could be a change instead of always driving in a car. “ 

“ But you’ll just look odd. “ 

“ why would I look odd? “ Robert asked offended. 

“ I don’t know - i just mean it would look weird with you on a motorbike. “ 

“ Right... “ 

“ Come on Rob, don’t be like that! If you had one where would you actually go? “ Aaron asked putting his arm around Robert’s neck moving close to him. 

“ Places. “ 

“ What places? “ 

“ Err? Meetings - “ 

“ wouldn’t look very professional would it? “ Aaron said. 

Robert rolled his eyes huffing.  
“ I don’t know. I just want a change that’s all. “ 

“ What about if you just get a new car? The one you currently have is bit past it. “ Aaron smirked. 

“ No it isn’t! “ 

“ Sure mate - “

“ not your mate - “ Robert grinned as he waved his wedding finger in Aaron’s face. 

Aaron laughed. “ Seriously though, you could get a new car instead of a motorbike. They are more dangerous anyway and unsafe. “ 

“ How do you know this? “ Robert asked interested. 

“ You hear stuff don’t ya? About motorbike accidents and people dyin’ ‘cause of em’. I rather have you in one piece thanks. “ 

“ Aww. “ Robert teased Aaron being so soft but he secretly liked Aaron being like this. 

Aaron playfully shoved Robert.  
“ But why would you want to ride a heavy piece of machinery when you could ride me all day long? “ Aaron smirked raising one eyebrow, sliding his hand down his husbands thigh and touching Robert’s crotch.  
Robert huffed out a laugh which turned into a low, slow moan feeling his husbands hand opening his jean zipper. But sadly Aaron pulled away with a smirk at Robert’s whine. “ You could get me riding you instead of getting a motorbike. “ he said moving closer to Robert pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“ I’m starting to like that idea. “ Robert said moving himself more against Aaron kissing deeply each other, both men moaning and panting their jeans becoming too tight around the crotch area. 

“ Wanna take this upstairs? “ Robert moaned against Aaron’s lips, he nodded as they carried on walking up the spiral stairs kissing till they were falling into the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert does get the motorbike and then ends up in hospital afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored and wanted to write a second chapter, there won’t be anymore chapters for this one now. 
> 
> Hope people don’t mind me adding to this though? 
> 
> But enjoy anyway!

“ What’s that noise? “ Liv said, sounding confused when both siblings heard the rumbling sound outside of the Mill. 

Aaron rolled his eyes looking tad annoyed. “ Ugh. “ 

“ What? “ 

“ Robert wanted a motorbike. “ Aaron said simply not needing to say anything else. He got up walked to the front door as Liv followed him out. 

“ You actually got one? “ Aaron said looking at his husband sitting on the motorbike, hands on the handles leaning forward, leather jacket fitted around his back. And don’t even start about his jeans. 

“ Err? That’s nice Rob. “ Liv smirked looking at him with a funny look. 

“ Nice isn’t it? “ Robert grinned not noticing their looks being given to him. 

“ I thought you weren’t gonna get one? “ 

“ I wasn’t but then I came across this beaty and couldn’t resist myself. “ Robert said, moving his hand sideways feeling the motorbike. To be honest it was nice looking motorbike, red and black along with a silver strip going down the side. 

Aaron smirked. “ Thanks Rob talking about me like that but I meant about the motorbike. “ Robert laughed, smirking at his husband. 

Liv made a throwing up sound.   
“ ugh you two are just gross! I’m right here. “ 

Both men laughed at her. “ how much did it cost? “ Aaron said walking up to his husband looking at the motorbike, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“ not that much. “ 

“ how much? “ 

“ doesn’t really matter does it?” Robert said looking down avoiding Aaron’s stern look. 

“ Robert. “ 

“ one thousand. “ 

“ One thousand! “ 

“ It was on a sale okay? And the bloke said it’s in a good condition. “ Robert said defending himself. 

“ You can’t spend that much money on something you probably won’t use! “ 

“ Aaron it’s not that bad, you - “ Liv stopped talking when Aaron looked at her giving her a look. 

“ Aaron, both of us could use it couldn’t we? It could be fun, me driving and you behind me. “ Robert said softly before raising one eyebrow at the end of his sentence. 

Liv looked between both men before rolling her eyes. “ That’s it I’m going back inside, can’t stand here any longer watchin’ you two be gross. “ she left both men to it. 

“ Aaron don’t be like this. it was a good investment and the bloke said if I change my mind I can take it back and get my money back as well. “ 

“ You didn’t talk to me about it.” 

“ I did though the other day when I was looking on the computer. “ Robert said confused. 

“ no I mean when you went out and got it, we’re meant to talk about things now instead of buyin’ stuff without the other knowing. “ Aaron said. 

Robert looked down feeling a bit guilty. “ Sorry. But i honestly didn’t think it would be a go deal. “ 

Aaron’s face softened as he hugged his husband not wanting him to be upset, especially if Aaron was the one that made him upset. “ No it’s okay, it’s just I want us talking about everything not wanting it to be like last year. “ He said thinking back when Robert brought those black moving chairs and they had a argument about them. When everything went wrong and they never talked about anything, he never wants to be like that again. 

Robert realised what Aaron meant and he hugged Aaron tighter kissing the side of his head. “ We’re never going to be like that again okay? We are better now and we talk about everything don’t we? “ 

Aaron nodded his head. “ I know it’s just I don’t want us slipping back into old habits. “ 

“ and we won’t I promise you. If you really don’t want me to have this I’ll send it back. “ Robert said looking and sounding a bit disappointed. 

“ I don’t you feeling disappointed because of me. Keep it but just be save on it okay? And if your gonna buy something just tell me. “ 

“ What if it causes an argument if I get it anyway? “ 

“ at least we talked first. “ Aaron grinned. “ I’m just worried that we’ll be like the old us again that’s all. “ 

“ I know you are but we will never be like them again okay? “ Robert said and Aaron nodded his head. 

“ You do look pretty hot though.” Aaron said taking in his husbands position. 

“ Good to know I still have a affect on ya. “ Robert joked. 

Aaron took it seriously and kissed him deeply on the lips.   
“ You will always have a affect on me Rob. “ Robert smiled shyly as he blushed a bit. 

“ You gonna drive it anywhere today then? “ Aaron said pulling away from his husband a bit. 

“ I might just drive it around Hotton maybe? “ Robert said looking at Aaron. 

Aaron nodded his head. “ Right okay, well drive carefully okay? “ he said worried. 

“ I will don’t worry, husband. “ He grinned, yeh that’s never going to get old. Aaron kissed Robert one last time and pulled away, as Robert drove away speeding little bit fast down the road. Aaron just looked at his husband’s arse looking very nice, Aaron smirked before walking back inside. 

“ Where’s the idiot then? “ Liv asked when Aaron came in. 

“ Driving around Hotton. “ Aaron said simply used to the nickname Liv has given to Robert. 

“ your alright with it then? “ 

“ Yeh, talked about it with Rob and everything is fine. “ Aaron said, sitting on the sofa reading the newspaper. Liv nodded going back to her work. 

*** 

“ Where are you? You have been gone for 2 hours! “ Aaron said annoyed when Robert finally decided to pick up the phone and answer his husband. 

Robert grimaced hating the sound of Aaron’s annoyed, worried tone. “ Don’t be worried.” 

“ That’s not exactly reassuring words is it?! “ Aaron grumped. 

“ I’m in hospital - “ 

“ What? What happened? Are you okay? “ Aaron panicked getting his car keys. 

“ I had a bit of a accident but don’t worry it’s fine. No need for you to come honestly. “ Robert said softly not wanting his husband to also end up in hospital. 

“ Don’t be stupid Robert, I’m coming now. Love you. “ Aaron said, after Robert’s reply he ended the call. 

“ Liv! Robs in hospital I’m going to go out! “ Aaron shouted up to his sister from downstairs. 

“ what happened?! “ Liv asked scared looking down at him from the stairs. 

“ He hasn’t said anything about the incident but he rang me so he must be okay? “ Aaron said and left the house driving off into the direction of Hotten General. 

“ What happened? “ Aaron said frantically to his husband who’s laying on the hospital bed bandaged up. Aaron took Robert’s free hand kissed his knuckles. 

“ A car went into me. “ 

“ W-What? How? “ Aaron said shocked. 

“ They went through a red light didn’t see me and I went flying, well skidded down the road. Motorbike is wrecked. Waste of money. “ Robert said bitterly shaking his head, winced from the shooting pain in his neck. 

Aaron looked angry as he gripped Robert’s hand tighter.   
“ I don’t care about the flamin’ motorbike! I care about you! “ He said passionately, and kissed Robert’s cheek. “ what are your injuries then? “ He said looking at Robert’s body. 

“ Broken arm and thumb, fractured ribs, cuts and bruises.” Robert listed his injuries to Aaron. 

“ You must be in agony! “ Aaron said shocked, also so sad that his husband is yet again in hospital hurt. 

“ Nope dosed up on medication.” Robert smiled softly. 

“ I was really worried you know when you rang. “ 

“ I know, I was scared as well when the car hit me, I genuinely thought I was going to die because it knocked me right off the motorbike. But I’m okay now.” Robert said softly to Aaron stroking his hand with a thumb. 

“ You don’t exactly look fine. “ he said worried, pointing out the obvious. “ You are never going on a motorbike again, okay? “ Aaron said seriously. 

“ I promise. Only sticking to cars. “ 

“ Good. “ Aaron said and leaned over to kiss his husband on the lips. 

The doctor walked in interrupting their moment.   
“ Mr Sugden are you free to go, here is your prescription, I would suggest you to go to the hospital pharmacy to make it easier to get. If you have any out of the ordinary pains come straight back to hospital. Do you have any questions? “ The doctor said looking at Robert. 

“ How long will I have to wear this cast for? “ Robert said. 

“ few weeks. “ The doctor replied then had to leave straight after when his beeper beeped. 

“ can’t believe I have to wear this thing. “ Robert grumped. 

“ doesn’t matter does it? And at least your alive. “ Aaron said, Robert smiled at him. 

“ Is Robert Okay? “ Liv asked Aaron the minute he came through the door. 

“ Yeh, you can ask him when he comes in. “ Aaron said softly when Robert walked in slowly, his ribs hurting like someones twisting them. 

“ What happened to you? “ Liv said looking at Robert plonk himself down onto the couch with a wince. 

“ Got mode down by a car. “ Robert said simply with a small grin. 

“ How? “ She asked. 

“ The idiot went through red lights and didn’t see Robert. “ Aaron spoke for Robert, putting a glass full of water onto the table. 

“ why didn’t they see ya? “ She asked confused. 

“ dunno. “ Robert said.   
“ probably on their phone. “ 

Liv rolled her eyes annoyed that someone can be so stupid, driving unsafely. “ What are your injuries then? “ 

“ Broken arm and thumb, fractured ribs, cuts and bruises.” Robert replied. 

“ that must hurt! “ Liv said worried. 

“ the ribs do but not the rest. The medication helps. “ Robert said. 

“ I’m glad your okay, ish. “ She smiled awkwardly and left the two men downstairs. 

“ Your sure your okay? “ Aaron asked worried. 

“ I’m okay. “ Robert said. He leant forward kissed Aaron on the lips. “ Actually I’m really tired, I’m just going to sleep. “ Robert said eyes falling heavy. 

“ are you meant to be sleeping after a incident? “ 

“ I haven’t banged my head. But you can wake me up every 2 hours if your that worried. “ Robert said with a small smile on his face. 

“ I will. “ He replied, he got few more pillows and put them under Robert’s head as he got another blanket draping it over a sleeping Robert. “ I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you. Love you. “ Aaron whispered to Robert leaning over him and kissed his cheek, he smiled gently before moving into the kitchen, tidying things up.


End file.
